Season of Change
by PrincessVegeta7
Summary: Alicia's life was perfect. She had her loved one and all her dear friends. Things were going well with the seasons and nothing suspicious was going on. However, in a mere explosion things can change beyond any of their imaginations. A rescue mission gone wrong results in Jack and Alicia changing. What will happen? Will they be accepted for how they changed? Or hated?* R&R
1. Prologue

**Hey, all my faithful readers!* I decided to start to post the third book of Alicia. I hope you all enjoy it!***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters. The OC's, however, are all mine**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

It had been many years after the wedding of both Alicia and Bunny and they have been happily married. Alicia started to live in the warren with Bunny.

He had a cozy home that consisted of a living room, kitchen, bathroom, master bedroom and an extra bedroom where Alicia occupied in once.

It was nice living together in the warren with Bunny. Although she lived with him, she still kept her duties as a Summer spirit and visited Iris frequently.

The best times were when she needed to help Bunny with Easter. They would paint his 'googies', talk and the end result would be laughing or chasing each other.

However, no matter what she would always be there for him and vice versa.

Jack and Tooth were officially a couple and everyone was happy to hear. They were still somewhat in the awkward stage of showing it in public but if you saw them, their hands would be entwined.

Jack and Bunny became good friends over the past few years. They started to see each other as brothers. Jack the annoying younger one and Bunny the more adult one, but together…

When it came to pissing Alicia off Jack and Bunny would hide from her wrath.

"JACK! BUNNYMUND!" A woman yelled furiously at the two Guardians that were hiding behind rocks. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She shouted and both Guardians flinched at her tone.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea Frostbite""Nonsense! She could always grow more," Jack whispered to Bunny.

They or more specifically Jack frosted Alicia's flower garden she worked on. It was special because she managed to grow it without her powers.

Bunnymund kept her occupied while Jack frosted them and when she found out she was furious.

"You cannot hide from me!" She yelled and stomped her foot on the ground. There was a long silence before the two Guardians yelped. They were lifted up in vines and placed in front of an outraged Alicia.

Alicia glared at the two troublemakers. _Oh the things I want to do with you! But I'd rather not._ She thought and kept her glare.

They swallowed thickkly and Alicia saw the fear in their eyes. "Yes, you should be afraid because you are in big trouble" Alicia said and glared at Bunny.

"You Kangaroo are sleeping on the coach tonight, no excuses...and you, Jacqueline are coming with me" Alicia said.

They didn't even bother to protest and nodded. Alicia turned around and snapped her fingers to let the vines fade away.

"Why can't the Kangaroo go with you?" Jack asked pouting and Alicia stopped dead in her tracks.

"Excuse me?" She asked in a low tone that sent shivers down their spines. Jack immediately went quiet while Bunny smirked at Jack's behavior.

Alicia grew much scarier than before, even North listened to her.

"Good now let's get going Frost. I'll see you tonight Hun, on the coach" Alicia said and kissed Bunny on the cheek. He growled and Alicia smirked.

"You had it coming" Alicia said. She knew how much Bunny loved cuddling with her and inhaling her scent. If he could, he would do it all the time and she knew it. _Oh how I love blackmail._ Alicia thought.

"Come on Jack" Alicia said and they left with the wind.

* * *

 ** _Review Please!*_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, all my faithful readers!* I decided to start to post the third book of Alicia. I hope you all enjoy it!***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters. The OC's, however, are all mine**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"So how are things going lately?" Jack asked and Alicia raised a brow.

They have been flying in silence the whole time on their way to Iris when Jack started asking her questions. _Odd, he never really asks questions._

"Good, Bunny's just as busy as ever. Summer is perfect and I have absolutely no complaints" Alicia said and lay on her back while letting the wind carry her.

"Listen, can I uh ask you something?" Jack asked and turned a deep shade of pink. Alicia looked skeptically at Jack.

"Well you have been asking me questions for the past five minutes so I guess I won't mind" Alicia said and Jack nodded.

There was a long silence and Alicia grew irritated. "Ask already!" She shouted at the flustered Jack.

"Okay! Okay! Well um, I, um wanted to ask how it felt for the first time..." Jack whispered out but Alicia heard the whole thing.

Although she was confused at first it was quickly replaced by embarrassment. "Oh Moon, JACK!" Alicia shouted. She was just as red as Jack was at the moment.

"I'm sorry okay! I was just wondering!" He shouted in defense. "You're not even supposed to ask about that! Moon! Are you planning to do it with Tooth?!" Alicia asked in disbelief.

"NO!" Jack shouted and his while face turned deep red.

Alicia sighed in relief but kept her brows furrowed. "Good…besides we haven't even done...it yet" Alicia said and Jack burst out laughing.

His mood went from embarrassed to laughing his staff off. Alicia growled while turning red. _How dare he laugh?!_

"What is so funny?!" Alicia snapped at Jack who kept laughing.

"I'm not having this talk with you" Alicia said angrily. She was not in the mood for his amusement so she decided to look away from Jack.

"Aww come on Alicia, don't be like that" Jack said but Alicia didn't look at him.

They soon arrived at a small island and Alicia glanced at Jack. His face was full of surprise and his mouth stood agape. A small smile spread across Alicia's face.

Alicia stopped and landed in the forest with Jack close behind her. "Whoa" Jack said breathless. _This place is amazing._ He thought.

"It's the first time you've been here, right, Frost?" Alicia asked and Jack nodded. "Yeah" He said and smirked at Alicia.

"You're really bad at punishments. If this is my punishment then I'm gonna freeze more gardens" Jack said and Alicia chuckled.

"Oh Jack, you've got another thing coming if you think this is your punishment" Alicia said and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"SUMMERS!" A girl shouted and Alicia was suddenly tackled. She let out a surprised yelp before hugging the girl back.

"Good to see you too, Spring. How's my little flower doing?" Alicia asked as they stood up.

"Fine! Oh, Jack you came to visit! Yay! Let me show you around! Oh I can't wait to show you..." Spring kept talking and dragged Jack with her.

He mumbled a 'Help' before disappearing. Alicia laughed. _I don't think he'll freeze one of my gardens again, when Spring's done with him._ Alicia thought and walked further into the forest.

The trees and leaves bob and weaved as if they were saying hello and the flowers turned to Alicia. She smiled when she came by a pond and saw the person she was looking for.

"Diana!" Iris exclaimed and hugged her daughter. "Hi, Mom" Alicia said and smiled at her mother.

"So how are things going? Any...surprises lately?" Iris asked looking at her daughter a way that made her uncomfortable.

"Good, Bunny's just busy with Easter and my schedule is on time with summer" Alicia said with a nervous smile.

"Oh. So there's nothing new?" Iris asked and stared at Alicia. _New? What does she mean-_

"MOTHER!" Alicia exclaimed turning deep red. "I was just wondering when I'm going to be a grandmother. I'm not getting younger you know" Iris said and deepened Alicia's embarrassment.

"MOM! What is going on with you and Jack today! Gosh and for Moon's sake you're immortal mother" Alicia said and Iris sighed.

"It was worth trying, but seriously now," Iris said and Alicia groaned. She sat down at the lake and looked at her reflection.

"It's not going to happen anytime soon Mom," Alicia said, her face falling.

"Why not? Sweetie, what's wrong? Isn't he treating you well? Coz if he doesn't I-""No! No he treats me well, it's like a dream" Alicia interrupted her.

"But?" Iris asked and Alicia sighed. "He's afraid, Mom. He's afraid to hurt me even though I assured him he won't, he refuses" Alicia said and stared intensely at the water.

"Sweetie" Iris began and took Alicia's hand. She lifted her chin. "Give him some time. Maybe he needs to get used to it at first" Iris said and Alicia sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, Mom" Alicia said with a small smile. Although she hid her true sadness; even if it happened how was it possible for her to get pregnant. They were spirits!

Alicia sighed inwardly. "Good! Then I can get some grandbabies!" Iris said happily and Alicia chuckled.

"I'm going to be an AUNT!" Alicia and Iris looked around to see Spring with the biggest smile plastered on her face.

"No, Spri-""I can't believe it! I'd have to make presents and a crib-" Alicia cut Spring off by wrapping a vine around her mouth.

"Spring, you're not going to be an Aunt, yet" Alicia said with a smirk and let the vines fall to the ground after Spring calmed down.

Spring sighed; "Fine" she said and pouted. _Something's missing, or someone…_ Alicia thought.

"Where's Jack?" she asked. Jack jumped out from a tree and Alicia jumped back in shock. In the moment of shock, her eyes glowed and she hit Jack head on a splash of water.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed and tried to brush the water off but it froze a few seconds after it hit him.

Everyone laughed and Alicia smirked. "That will teach you not to scare me like that!" Alicia said and laughed with the others while Jack pouted and brushed off the frozen water.

"Well we'd better head off. Thanks for the talk, Mom" Alicia said and Iris nodded. They hugged. "Just come visit again soon okay?" She asked and Alicia nodded.

"Let's go Jack," Alicia said and they took off with the wind.

* * *

 ** _Review Please!*_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, all my faithful readers!* I decided to start to post the third book of Alicia. I hope you all enjoy it!***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters. The OC's, however, are all mine**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

They had been flying a while in a comfortable silence until Jack broke it.

"That was interesting," He said and Alicia felt her cheeks warm up. "Y-yeah. What did you and Spring do?" Alicia asked.

Jack frowned, "She tried to put flowers in my hair and chased me all the way. I tried to tell her no, but she's almost more stubborn than you," he said.

"Although the thought crossed my mind to frost her flowers…" Jack trailed off. His eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Whoa! Now, that's a bad idea. If you thought, frosting my flowers was bad wait until you do it with her. She's ten times worse than me," Alicia said and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" He asked and Alicia nodded. "Oh yeah, this one time I accidently burnt one of her flower gardens and she went hysterical. It took me a week to recover my eyesight and for her to forgive me" Alicia said.

Jack chuckled, "I wish I could've been there to see that" He said and Alicia rolled her eyes.

A thought came through and Alicia looked at Jack, "So…how are things going with you and Tooth?" She asked and saw Jack almost fall out of the air.

"F-fine, she's just busy that's all," Jack said trying his best to hide his blush. "She'd better spend some time with you," Alicia warned and Jack smirked.

"Are you threatening the Tooth Fairy?" Jack asked and Alicia smirked. "You bet I am!" She said and they laughed.

It was short lived when an explosion erupted below them. "What was that?!" Jack yelled in surprise. They were both on guard and their heartbeat increased.

"I don't know, let's go check it out!" Alicia said and dived. Jack quickly caught her, "Hey! What are you doing?!" Alicia exclaimed.

"If something happens to you Bunny will kill me!" Jack said and tried to tighten his grasp.

"Jack, there might be people down there, even children!"Alicia shouted at him and for a moment caught Jack off guard. She got out of his grasp and looked at him.

"It's our duty as Guardians to ensure they are safe. So stop worrying about Bunny and let's go!" Alicia said and dived.

Jack growled and dived with her. They both gasped when they saw a building on fore and people rushing out.

They landed on the ground and looked around. "What happened?" A woman asked a man in a white coat.

"The laboratory exploded ma'm and the fire can't be stopped from the outside. There are dangerous chemicals inside so it must be carefully done" The man said

"Sir! There are still scientists inside but we can't get them out with all the smoke!" Another man in a white coat yelled. The two Guardians exchanged glances.

"No, ALICIA!" Jack shouted as she flew into the building. _Does she want Bunny to kill me?_ Jack thought and followed soon after.

Alicia quickly landed and saw the scientists they were talking about. _Let's get you out._ She thought.

Alicia made her scepter appear and started to blow the smoke out. Jack landed in next to her. "Jack! There are still people inside! Try to kill the fire!" Alicia shouted at Jack and he nodded.

Alicia kept blowing the smoke out of everyone's way. They ran out as Alicia made an exit for them and she sighed in relief.

She looked back at the flames. Jack had managed to frost some but the temperatures were rising making the frost melt away. _What are we going to do? Think. Think. Think._

Light bulb.

"Jack! Shoot me with your frost, I have an idea!" Alicia shouted and Jack looked at her in surprise. "Trust me!" Alicia said and Jack nodded hesitantly.

He shot her with frost and her eyes glowed bright blue. The frost melted into water and she let the water float in the air.

 _Let's do this._ Alicia shot water on fires and they were out.

"It's working! Keep it up! Try to freeze the gas pipes Jack!" Alicia said and Jack nodded. They stood back to back taking out the fire.

Unfortunately, it wasn't long till the heat started to get to Jack and they both started coughing. "Hold on" Alicia said and coughed.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw a pipe going for Jack. "Watch out!" She yelled and Jack turned around. He was hit hard and flew back. He landed on the floor, unconscious.

"Jack!" Alicia yelled and ran to his side. "Let's get out of here, we've done all we can" Alicia said and took Jack's staff. She lifted him up and tried to find a way out.

 _Come on. Come on. Come on. Which why is out?_ She thought and panic started to rise inside her.

She coughed and her vision started to blur but she kept going. She heard a snap and then something… _boiling?_

She looked around and saw chemicals mixed and spilled. The water was running for an electric unit. She gasped and looked down at the unconscious Jack.

"Wake up! Wake up! We need to get out of here!" She said in a panic but got no response. She heard a snap again and saw the water millimeters away from the unit.

Without a second thought, she shielded Jack and there was a massive explosion.

Alicia yelled as the heat hit her head on and tried to control it. She made a small dome around Jack and herself to protect them. Black dots started to show in her vision and she knew that she was low in energy.

When she thought it was over she stopped but didn't expect another explosion that erupted and everything went black.

* * *

 ** _Review Please!*_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, all my faithful readers!* I decided to start to post the third book of Alicia. I hope you all enjoy it!***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters. The OC's, however, are all mine**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Heat...so much heat. It was actually burning her.

Alicia felt a huge amount of smoke in her lungs. She coughed and slowly opened her eyes. There was smoke that burned her eyes and made her cry but she ignored it.

She looked around and saw the whole laboratory was now only rubble. Everywhere she looked, were rubble but no life. _Jack…_

"Jack" she coughed and tried to find Jack. _Oh, Moon._ She tried to stand up but her body didn't want to respond. _You've got to be kidding me!_

She growled and her eyes started to glow bright. Another blue light emerged from the smoke and she sighed in relief when she head Jack cough. _He's okay._

Alicia winced at the pain her body had and it felt strange, like it was out of shape.

"Alicia..." She heard Jack say between coughs. "I'm here!" She managed to rasp out and coughed once more.

Jack's head snapped around and he gasped. "Alicia!" He shouted. _Jack? That didn't sound like him it sounded like a...girl?_

"Jack, what's wrong with your voice?" Alicia asked and felt her body start to respond. _Thank goodness, now we can get out of here._

"I don't know...AH!" Jack yelled and it sounded like a high pitch scream. Alicia winced at the loud noise, "What the hell?!"

Jack came next to her and Alicia looked up, "Jack" she said her voice shaking.

"I'm a-I'm a-a" Jack couldn't finish when he saw Alicia. The look on his face was setting off nerves in Alicia and she growled at him.

"As much as I love being stared at we need to get out of here. I don't like the feeling my body has and I can't move. Help Me," Alicia said and Jack nodded.

Jack lifted the rubble off her and helped her up. Alicia kept her eyes closed as pain rippled throughout her body.

"Wind! Take us to Iris!" Jack yelled and a cold wind hit their backs. Alicia shivered as the cold wind brushed her...fur?

Her eyes snapped open. They had just taken flight and the odd feeling the wind was giving her made her heart beat fasten. Her heart beat in her throat and she looked down on herself.

"J-Jack" Alicia said her voice shaking drastically and Jack looked down at her.

"Hold on, we'll ask your mother what's going on. The chemicals must have done something to...us" Jack said and Alicia nodded slowly.

Alicia felt her body turn heavy. Her vision started to fade and the last thing she heard was Jack shouting her name.

* * *

"Alicia!" Jack shouted as she fell limp. Something was incredibly wrong. She looked completely different! In addition, so did he!

Jack saw the forest of Iris come into view. "Iris!" He shouted and growled at his female voice.

He landed in the forest and heard twigs snap. It wasn't long until he heard Iris.

"Who's there?" Iris came through the trees.

"Iris, it's me, Jack!" Jack said and Iris furrowed her brows. "Listen if this is some kind of Joke-"

"It isn't! We left a few hours ago and you talked with Alicia about having grandchildren! Please we need your help," Jack pleaded. He feared that he might be too late for them or that Alicia was more injured.

"Jack? Why? How? Where's Diana?" Iris asked and gasped when she saw them in full view.

"Come with me" Iris said and they moved to the pond. "Put her down here and then tell me what happened" Iris said and the moment Alicia touched the ground vines searched her new body for any form of injuries.

"I don't know myself. We were flying and heard an explosion. Alicia dived and we went to safe people in a laboratory. We tried to get the flames out but nothing worked. I remember getting hit and then waking up looking like THIS!" Jack's voice went a pitch higher.

Iris sighed, "They must've experiment on making life and tried to make a female I guess. Then too much pheromone got in you that made you a...well um a girl" Iris said and Jack blushed.

"Is it permanent? And what about Alicia?" He um, she um, Jack asked Iris looked at Jack. "I honestly don't know but..."

Iris looked at Alicia. "I think since she lived with Bunny she had his DNA on her and with the reaction she..." Iris trailed off.

"She might be permanently stuck like this," Iris said and they looked at Alicia with worried expressions.

* * *

 _ **Review Please!***_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, all my faithful readers!* I decided to start to post the third book of Alicia. I hope you all enjoy it!***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters. The OC's, however, are all mine**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Jack growled and sat down on a rock. He couldn't believe what had happened to him and Alicia. It had only been a few hours but it felt like an eternity it had been. He didn't even want to look at himself at this point.

They were waiting for Alicia to wake up and for Iris to return from her urgent run she had to make to one of her gardens.

Jack swirled her staff in her hand. She felt someone touch her hair and glanced back to see Spring.

"Can I braid your hair?" She asked with puppy eyes. Jack growled. "No" she said, _Of all the things I had to be changed into a girl._

"Please" she begged and sat next to Jack. "No" Jack said and Spring pouted.

"Please"  
"No"  
"Please"  
"No"  
"Pretty Pleeeaaassseee!"  
"No" Jack and Spring argued.

Alicia felt herself wake up from the arguing and groaned when she felt her head pulse. _My head, what did I do?_ She thought and heard two girls shout.

"Would you be quiet?! Some people are trying to sleep here" Alicia snapped and curled back up again.

She felt warm fur brush against her and she jumped up in surprise. She froze when she saw Spring and another girl stare at her.

The girl had long white hair that ended just under her shoulder and wore the exact same clothing as Jack.

"Jack?" Alicia asked and saw the girl blush.

Alicia burst out laughing but it stopped when she looked down at herself.

She led out a blood-curling yell. Her breathing picked up drastically and she started to panic.

"Alicia, calm down okay? Everything's going to be fine," the girl that looked like Jack said but it didn't help.

"What happened to me?! I'm a I'm a...what am I?!" Alicia shouted and almost started to hyperventilate. "You're a Pooka, Diana" Iris said coming out of the forest.

Alicia's heart stopped and for a moment, she stopped breathing. She was lost for words.

"Alicia you remember the laboratory we went to?" The white haired girl asked and Alicia looked at her. "The chemicals somehow mixed and changed us," she said.

"But what I'd like to know is how did Diana change so much and Jack's transformation looks only temporary" Iris said.

 _Oh no._ Alicia swallowed hard, "I know" she said and fell back down on the grass. She looked down at herself.

Her fur was dark charcoal with white tattoos on it. Her eyes were still the same color and she had a few blond tattoos on her back.

Iris' eyes grew wide, "Diana what did you do?" She asked. Alicia swallowed hard once again.

"I saw that nothing worked and Jack was unconscious. I tried to get out but it was too late. I did what I had to do to protect him and I would do it again," Alicia said and everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"You-you did what?! You could've died!" The white haired girl shouted. Alicia jumped up and pointed at her. "But I didn't. We're both fine" she said.

"Fine?! You call that fine?! Or this?!" Jack shouted at her gesturing to him and her.

"What do you think the others would say about this?! Oh no, what would Bunny say?! He's going to kill me!" Jack exclaimed, the look of horror plastered on her face.

Alicia stopped arguing and a silence fell onto them. _Bunny…_

"We'll just have to figure this out. I'll tell Bunny you're sick and that you don't want to make him sick to so you decided to stay with me," Iris said and Alicia just nodded.

Iris looked at Jack and walked around her. "I'll go to the place where you went and find out what I can. Hopefully the effects are just temporary" Iris said and looked at Spring.

"Try to help them and watch out for anyone uninvited. Do not let them see them like that, understood?" Iris said sternly and Spring nodded.

"I'll be back, be safe" Iris said and left.

Spring sighed and sat down next to Jack. She smiled and looked at Jack, "Can I braid your hair?" She asked.

"No!" Jack and Alicia said simultaneously.

Spring rolled her eyes, "Gosh you are so stuck up! Try to relax a little! I know you don't feel good about what happened but come on!" Spring said and jumped to her feet.

"Spring-""No, you're supposed to be the Guardian of fun! Well you suck!" She said and stuck her tongue out to Jack.

Jack gaped at her, "I'll show you suck!" Jack said and blew a snowflake towards her but she jumped out of the way.

Color drained from Spring's face but Jack smirked as the snowflake landed on Alicia's nose. Her head shot up and her eyes grew wide.

"Did you just-" she cut herself off when she felt the effects. She then smirked at Jack, "Oh big mistake Jacqueline" Alicia said and Jack smirked.

"What are you going to do about it kangaroo?" Jack asked and a wind hit her making her hair fly with the wind.

* * *

 _ **Review Please!***_


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, all my faithful readers!* I decided to start to post the third book of Alicia. I hope you all enjoy it!***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters. The OC's, however, are all mine**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

The next thing Spring knew she and Jack was running from the Pooka. "Ha! I'd like to see you try, Kangaroo" Jack said and laughed with Spring.

Alicia felt her whole body go into instinct as she ran on all fours. It felt amazing in the new body.

She could feel, smell and hear things she never knew existed. Everything felt so different and although she didn't want to stay like this, it was fun chasing them.

"You don't want to race a rabbit, Frost" Alicia said and sped up. Neither she nor Jack expected to crash into one another and roll into a river nearby.

They both came up for air and saw Spring roll on the grass laughing. They exchanged glances before grabbing on a leg. Spring's laughter stopped, "No don't-" and she was thrown in the water.

They all laughed and splashed each other. Alicia was the first one to climb out and shook her fur to get rid of the wetness.

"Hey!" The two seasonal sprites pouted as they were thrown by water. Alicia smirked but felt her face warm up. She turned away from them and they raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Summers?" Spring asked. "I'm not wearing any clothes," Alicia whispered in embarrassment. Jack and Spring exchanged glances before bursting out into laughter.

"You're covered in fur!" Jack yelled in her laughter.

Alicia growled and lifted her paw. The water rose and splashed on them. "That's for laughing" Alicia said at the two surprised faces.

Soon they lay on the grass all dried up. "That was fun!" Spring said with a smile and Jack chuckled. "You were saying?"

Spring rolled her eyes and slapped Jack playfully. Alicia was very quiet and they looked at her. "I think the effects are wearing off, better get her up and running again," Jack said but Alicia shook her head.

"No, it's not that" she said and the others sat up. "Then what is it?" Jack asked.

"I-I don't know, I guess this is just so unexpected. I mean what would happen if this is permanent? I know Bunny would probably adjust but I don't know if I could" Alicia said, her brows furrowed.

"You'll do just fine! Besides, you'll have the Kangaroo to help you. But your strong you won't let this bring you down!" Jack said and Alicia smiled.

"Thanks, Jack, but what are you going to do if this is permanent?" Alicia asked and Jack let out a strained sigh. "I'll probably have to date Sandy then" Jack said.

There was a silence before everyone laughed. Alicia got an idea and smirked at Spring. _Spring, do you still want to braid Jack's hair?_ Alicia asked and Spring nodded.

Alicia never lost the ability to talk telepathically so it was easy to be sneaky.

 _Of course!_ Spring said and they looked down at Jack. She was lying with her hands behind her head and her eyes were closed. _This is too easy_. Alicia thought and brought her paw up.

Jack's eyes snapped open when she felt her hands and legs being tied up. "What the-""YAY!" Spring exclaimed and Alicia lifted Jack so that Spring could bray his hair.

"No! I'm not an accessory!" Jack yelled but it was useless. She sighed and let Spring do what she pleased.

"Don't look so upset Jack. I loved it when she did mine" Alicia said with a smile. It wasn't long until Jack got used to the feeling and was actually enjoying it.

"You see" Alicia said and the vines faded away. Jack blushed and kept silent.

"Well this looks interesting" they head a woman's voice speak and jumped. All except Spring who hit Jack on the shoulder, "Hold still!" She said and Jack froze.

"Hi, Mom. Did you find out anything?" Alicia asked her mother who nodded. "I did" she said and sat down.

"It seems I was right. They were trying to make and sustain live but it went terribly wrong. That's what made the building explode and what made the effects," Iris said.

"The effects are they permanent?" Alicia forced out the question. She was regretting it the second it passed her mouth.

Iris looked at Jack, "With the amount of pheromones in your system it would be a week for you to turn back to normal" Iris said and Jack's eyes grew wide.

"A WEEK?!" She exclaimed and was hit by Spring again, "Sorry. A week?! How am I going to cope a week living like a girl?!" Jack said and Iris sighed.

"It's only a week, you could manage" Iris said and looked at Alicia. Her eyes showed sympathy as she looked at Alicia. Alicia felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"Sweetie, I checked multiply files and overheard conversations. I'm sorry but it is not possible for you to turn back normal," Iris said.

Alicia turned away and hopped away without a word. Spring wanted to run after her but Iris shook her head. "I'll go" she said and left.

* * *

Alicia sat against a tree looking out to the night sky. The moon was shining bright above them but it was silent.

Her ears twitched when she heard someone coming. "I don't want to talk about it, Mom" Alicia said and turned away from her mother.

"I know and I'm not going to. I'm just here to sit with my daughter and look at the night sky," Iris said and sat down next to Alicia who was still turned away.

Alicia glanced at her mother. She knew what she was doing. She was trying to get her to talk about it. _That's not going to happen._ She thought and turned back.

There was a long silence between them and Alicia felt her resolve breaking. _Curse you, Mom._ She thought silently to herself.

"I'm scared you know" Alicia admitted silently. "I know, but you don't have to be" Iris said and looked at Alicia.

"Bunnymund will love you no matter what. You'll be fine, I know that because you're my daughter," Iris said and Alicia smiled. "Guess your right" Alicia said and let her head fall on her mother's shoulder.

Iris smiled and put a hand around her shoulder. "Good now get some rest. You'll have a week okay? Tomorrow I have a date-ah, I mean appointment with someone so stay out of trouble" Iris quickly covered up.

Alicia heard it and smirked, "With whom exactly?" She asked and saw a light blush on Iris' cheeks.

"No one" she said and Alicia laughed. "Sure, Mom, sure" Alicia said and closed her eyes. Iris rubbed her arm and Alicia fell asleep under the moonlight.

* * *

Alicia looked around all she saw was darkness.

She looked down at herself and sighed. _You've got to be kidding me! Can't even be normal in my dream._ Alicia thought.

She heard a door creak open and she snapped around. She saw the door and hopped towards it. When she peaked inside it was also dark. _Ironic._ She thought but then a light went on.

"Where is she?! What did ya do to er?!" She heard. A familiar Australian voice yelled. _Bunny?_ She thought and looked around.

She spotted him with his back turned to her. She couldn't see at who he was yelling. Bunny growled and walked out.

Alicia followed him and saw Tooth came next to him. Her face was full of sympathy and sadness. She put a hand on Bunny's shoulder.

"She's gone Tooth, he's the one responsible I'm sure of it," Bunny said and Alicia saw him tear up. _Who's he talking about?_

"Are you sure? We saw Hate being killed by Manny, how could he return?" Tooth said and all the color drained from Alicia's face.

She looked back in the room and swallowed hard. She looked around and spotted a chained up Pooka. _Hate?! How could he live?!_

She looked closer at the Pooka. As soon as the Pooka lifted its head, her heart stopped and she yelled.

* * *

 _ **Review Please!***_


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, all my faithful readers!* I decided to start to post the third book of Alicia. I hope you all enjoy it!***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters. The OC's, however, are all mine**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Alicia's eyes snapped open and she was breathing hard. _Just a nightmare. Just a nightmare._ Alicia told herself and let out a strained sigh.

A cold wind hit her and she shivered. "Damn it, Frost! Could ya blow that bloody wind somewhere else?!" Alicia yelled at the Winter Spirit.

Everyone froze and Alicia shook her head. "Nononononono, there is no bloody way!" She exclaimed and jumped up.

"Alicia? Why are you talking funny?" Spring asked. Alicia looked at Jack with big eyes.

Jack smirked, "Looks like that was not the only thing you got from Cottontail," she said and Alicia growled.

"Ya think this is funny,don't ya, Frost?!" Alicia yelled at Jack who started to laugh. Spring on the other hand was excited about Alicia's accent.

"Hilarious! You sound like Bunny but only more feminine" Jack said in a fit of giggles.

Alicia growled but then smirked, "Well ya sound like ya, only more girly" she said and Jack stopped laughing.

Alicia saw Spring look at her, eyes sparkling. Before Spring could say anything Alicia cut her off. "No" she said and crossed her paws over her chest.

Spring's face fell and she sighed, "Fine"

Alicia saw something green and went to pick it up. When she came by it she gasped, "My Dress!" She exclaimed and sniffed.

Jack came next to her and looked at it, "It was," she said and smirked. Alicia growled and hit Jack with her elbow.

Jack yelped and they looked at her. "That hurt," she said and they laughed.

"So where's Iris?" Jack asked. "Oh! I know! She went on a date-I mean appointment" Spring said and smiled as if nothing happened.

Alicia and Jack looked at each other with raised brows. "An appointment? With whom?" Alicia asked and saw Spring bit her lip.

"N-no-one" she stuttered, "You can't make me tell you!" Spring yelled at them.

Alicia glanced at Jack who smirked, she caught her staring at her and gaped at her. "But-" Alicia glared at Jack who groaned. _Oh why?_ Jack thought.

"You can braid my hair for one" Alicia narrowed her eyes at her, "Okay! Two days!" Jack said and Spring squealed.

"REALLY!" She yelled and Alicia's ears fell because of the sensitive hearing. "Only if ya tell us" Alicia said and Spring bit her lip.

"Wow, she has a strong resistance" Jack said and Alicia nodded. "Only one more thing" Alicia said and looked at Spring. _This is going to break ya._

"I'll say what ya want me to say" Alicia said and Spring's resistance crumbled.

"Fine! IriswenttotheNorthPolebecauseshehasadatewithNorth" Spring rambled.

"WHAT?!" Alicia and Jack yelled simultaneously. "My Mum is datin' North?!" Alicia exclaimed and felt light headed all of the sudden.

She sat down and took a deep breath. _No way…North?_

"That's a shocker," Jack said and they also sat down. "I'm sorry" Spring said and Alicia shook her head.

"It ain't ya fault Spring, I woulda' found out eventually" Alicia said and growled at the accent.

"Well let's have some fun today, after all we need it" Jack said and stood up. They looked at her, "Come on ya slow socks" he taunted Alicia and she growled.

"Watch it ya bloody show pony...oh no I'm turnin into Bunny" Alicia said with the look of horror on her face and Jack laughed.

"Another Kangaroo" she said and Alicia smirked. "At least I don't need to cover em'" Alicia said and pointed at Jack's chest.

Jack blushed deeply and turned away from them mumbling incoherent words. Alicia and Spring laughed at her embarrassment. "Oh Jack"

* * *

"And then he said..." Spring talked and talked on and on about things Alicia and Jack didn't even know.

Alicia sighed, "I mean, am I right?" Spring asked and Alicia only nodded. "Yeah sure" she said and Spring talked on.

Jack was silently growling at Spring as she braided her hair. "Perfect! All it needs is a few flowers," she said and Jack's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare!" She said and spun around. She held her staff out towards Spring in defense. Spring huffed and snapped her fingers.

Jack coughed as smoke appeared and waved it away with her hand. When the smoke cleared, Alicia burst out laughing and Spring smirked.

"This isn't funny!" Jack yelled. His hair, staff and clothes were covered in a variety of colored flowers. Jack growled as her blush deepened and flinched when a bright light went off.

Alicia smirked and hid the camera, "Blackmail" she said. "I'm going to get you for that!" Jack yelled at Alicia.

Without realizing it, the flowers turned to ice as Jack frosted them. "Wha-?" Jack looked at the flowers strangely.

"Looks like Jack's too cool for pretty" Spring said and giggled.

Spring took a flower in her hand and surprisingly it didn't melt. "Ya really froze em'" Alicia said and got an idea.

"Jack, stand still mate" Alicia said and cursed the accent. Her eyes glowed and she guided a beam of sunlight towards Jack. As soon as the light touched the frozen flowers, bright colors exploded around them, like a disco ball.

"Whoa! Now this is cool" Jack said and they looked around as the colors danced.

Alicia smiled, "I'm gonna take a break for a while okay?" She said and they nodded, still amazed by the bright colors.

* * *

Alicia hopped towards the lake and stopped next to her torn dress. She sighed and took it in her paws. "My poor dress" She whispered.

She hopped towards the lake and sat down. For the first time she could take a good look at herself. She looked a lot like Bunny but had a darker color and the patterns didn't look the same.

Her eyes were another difference and Bunny wore Pooka armor most of the time. She smiled when she remembered Bunny talk about his clan.

 _Flashback_

 _"Bunny! Stop it! That tickles!" Alicia said in a fit of laughter. "Naw ,ya deserve this Sheila" Bunny said with a smirk._

 _'I'll show you deserve' Alicia thought and her eyes glowed. Bunny's eyes grew wide when he was strapped to the bed in vines and Alicia was on top of him._

 _She smirked, "What are you going to do now?" She asked and Bunny gulped. Alicia then saw his markings clearly for the first time._

 _She let the vines loose and stared at the strange tattoos, "Like what ya see love?" Bunny asked and Alicia blushed. "Oh hush Bunny, it's the first time I see them clearly" Alicia said and Bunny smiled._

 _"They were a powerful warrior race" Bunny began and Alicia listened. "The Pookas were the oldest creatures in creation, so little is known about them or even understood. They used to oversee the health and well being of planets," Bunny said._

 _"They were skilled in martial arts and fought with a variety of weapons. But they were outmatched by the forces of Pitch and my race fell" Bunny said and Alicia put her hand on his paw._

 _"I'm sorry" She said and Bunny lifted her chin. "There's nothin' to be sorry about, love" Bunny said and Alicia smiled softly at him._

 _"Now, back to ya punishment" Bunny said and Alicia's eyes widened. "No!" She shouted and ran with Bunny chasing her-_

 _End of flashback_

Alicia's ears peaked and she was abruptly brought out of her memory. Her head snapped around when she heard a twig snap.

Her mouth went dry and all the color drained from her face.

* * *

 _ **Review Please!***_


End file.
